Aquello que no se ve
by Painalli
Summary: Tal vez los Malfoy no sean la familia más expresiva y afectuosa... pero se protegen entre sí, pase lo que pase. El día del nacimiento de Scorpius Malfoy esto queda patentado. / "Pequeño chiquito... no te vayas nunca, quédate conmigo que te necesito".


_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Aquello que no se ve**

Pequeño chiquito... no te vayas nunca, quédate conmigo que te necesito.

Nadie supo de la angustia que sufrió Astoria el día que nació su primer y único hijo... nadie más que su esposo, Draco.

Su relación ya había sido bastante comentada desde artículos serios en _"El Profeta"_ hasta los amarillistas de _"Corazón de bruja"_, y como cabía esperar, el anuncio del embarazo de Astoria no pasó desapercibido. En aquel tiempo la gente estaba mucho más interesada en la familia Potter que en los Malfoy, dadas las circunstancias de la guerra, e incluso los Weasley estaban bombardeando Gran Bretaña con sus miembros que no dejaban de reproducirse. Sin embargo, el mundo mágico no perdía sus costumbres, en especial si se trataba de un linaje como los Malfoy.

Ya muchos lamentaban el desafortunado colapso de la familia Black, así que los más conservadores seguían de cerca las noticias de Draco Malfoy, actual patriarca, y su heredero.

Pero el nacimiento del pequeño Scorpius fue tan misterioso como tentativo. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido en Malfoy Manor cuando Astoria comenzó a tener dificultades con el parto, y Draco se encargó de que así siguiera por el resto de sus vidas.

Sólo las dos parteras de la familia se habían quedado a colaborar, más un par de elfos domésticos y el propio Draco. Rompía la tradición que el padre en cuestión estuviera presente en la habitación del parto, pero a él no le importaba. Llevaba ya el tiempo suficiente con Astoria para saber cuando algo andaba mal.

Ella, que era casi tan altiva y orgullosa como la misma Narcissa, que nunca dejaba que nadie la viese llorar, que nunca hacía una escena, que podía detener una discusión escandalosa con unas suaves y frías palabras... Esa misma Astoria se encontraba sollozando de dolor, aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama como si la estuvieran cosiendo a _crucios_.

Cuando Draco la observó, sintió que el poco color que tenía en el rostro se esfumara de golpe. Tomó su mano y Astoria soltó un alarido en respuesta, gimoteando su nombre como una niña torturada. El rubio había gritado a las parteras y a los elfos que la ayudaran, pero éstos no daban abasto, así que él mismo se quitó el saco, se subió las mangas de la camisa y se unió a la brigada de parto.

Incluso cuando el dolor fue dimitiendo, Astoria parecía incapaz de dejar de llorar, llegando a mirar por la ventana con una expresión perdida y angustiada. Si Draco alguna vez había sospechado de la humanidad de su mujer, ahora no tenía duda. Astoria podía ser una niña rica de sangre pura a la que no le faltaba el don de la inteligencia y la manipulación... pero tenía sentimientos. Y esos sentimientos la estaban desgarrando.

El tiempo pareció correr más lento cuando Scorpius Malfoy finalmente llegó al mundo. Astoria contemplaba la escena como si se hallara en un lugar muy lejano, con unas sombras horribles debajo de los ojos y los labios heridos tras haberlos mordido tanto. Draco la miró... y luego miró a su hijo.

Entonces entendió por qué los hombres Malfoy no se hallaban con sus esposas cuando éstas daban a luz. Estar a su lado, vislumbrando su dolor, lo había conectado a ella de una forma que jamás hubiese ocurrido de no estar ahí. Fue algo en el brillo de sus ojos, o quizás ese ligero suspiro que soltó cuando escuchó por primera vez el llanto de su hijo. Además también estaba Scorpius, quien tan sólo verlo, le resquebrajó algo en su corazón.

Oh... sí, el corazón de Draco. Ese que no creía tener. Porque incluso tras haber sido el desgraciado más grande, un mortifago, un traidor y un cobarde... ahora era padre, y lo desconcertante es que amaba a su hijo.

Pero cuando, en un parpadeo, el tiempo volvió a su cause normal, la pareja descubrió el sonido más desconcertante y sombrío que pudieran haberse imaginado: _"Oh no"_.

Astoria, que en ese momento tenía la cabeza contra la almohada, parecía más muerta que viva. Sin embargo, cuando una de las parteras frunció el ceño mientras limpiaba a Scorpius, levantó la vista hacia su esposo.

— Draco —dijo con increíble claridad—. Ve que esté bien. Ve que...

Aún con toda la terquedad que poseía, Astoria no fue capaz de continuar, pero no era necesario. Draco entendió inmediatamente lo que ella quería y necesitaba, y no se sorprendió al descubrir que era exactamente lo mismo que él quería y necesitaba. Se acercó a la partera que sostenía a su hijo mientras la otra profería hechizos que no le sonaban de nada, apuntando la varita a la nariz del bebé y deslizándola hacia su pecho; después en reversa. Mientras tanto, los elfos atendían a Astoria y le daban cuanto brebaje se les ocurriera para calmar sus dolores y reponer un poco de su fuerza. Aunque el dolor había sido infernal, no había perdido tanta sangre como habían temido las parteras en un principio.

La visión de Astoria se fue debilitando a causa de las pociones y del mismo esfuerzo que había requerido dar a luz. Más adelante se preguntaría cómo algunas mujeres podían andar tan relucientes y animadas como siempre después de un parto. Por ahora intentaba luchar contra la corriente del sueño, pues no quería dormir hasta que supiera que su hijo estaba bien.

—_Un niño_ —pensó—_. He tenido un niño._ —En algún lugar de su mente debía recordar que eso significaba que había hecho un buen trabajo como esposa de Draco Malfoy, dándole un varón como primogénito. Sin embargo, descubrió que ésto no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras el sueño la vencía y caía en la inconsciencia, sólo podía pedir a los dioses que su pequeño estuviera sano y salvo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Cuando Astoria despertó se encontró a sí misma limpia y peinada. Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas y alguien había acomodado sus almohadas. No hizo ningún gesto que delatara su incomodidad, pues tenía todos los músculos agarrotados, ni el escozor que todavía le molestaba entre las piernas. No, nada más abrir los ojos su expresión mostró una fiera ansiedad, la misma que cientos de miles de hembras habrían empleado al verse sin sus crías.

Sólo se calmó un poco cuando vio a su lado, sentado en una preciosa silla negra tapizada con piel de dragón, a su esposo. Draco sostenía a su hijo con una delicadeza de la cual no se había sentido capaz, y lo miraba con un triste anhelo que preocupó todavía más a la madre.

— Está vivo. —Le comunicó el rubio. No necesitaba Legeremancia para saber lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos, de modo que no se sorprendió cuando, al mirarla, no encontró demasiado alivio. Ya suponía que Astoria debía sospechar que algo malo ocurría, como si los dolores que experimentó antes fueran sólo un aviso. Draco acarició la pequeña mata de pelo rubio de su hijo, con aire distraído, y suspiró.— Llegó con un problema respiratorio y tuvieron que hacer algunos hechizos para solucionar la emergencia. Sin embargo, necesitaban tratarlo con pociones, ya que los hechizos eran sólo temporales. De eso ya hace dos horas. Ellas dijeron que... debíamos esperar... pero quizás...

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Miraba con una extraña seriedad a su hijo, como si la explicación dada a su esposa tuviera que confirmar que todo iría bien. Astoria jamás había presenciado esa mezcla de sentimientos en Draco, incluso cuando éstos eran muy sutiles. Preocupación, inseguridad, ternura... y amor.

Que cosa más extraña era ver a Draco amando del modo que sólo se puede amar a un hijo recién nacido.

Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, ocurrió de nuevo esa conexión que los hizo conciliar como nunca lo habían hecho en todo su matrimonio. No es que no fueran felices juntos, pero hasta ese momento su vida matrimonial había dependido únicamente de la conveniencia, el honor y la solemnidad.

Astoria estiró suavemente sus brazos, sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos grises.

Él no le negó cargar a su hijo, pues aunque temía que ella siguiera demasiado débil para sostenerlo, entendía que ella necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, sentir su calor y su suavidad. Cuando Scorpius estuvo en los brazos de su madre, Draco se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente.

— Saldré un momento.

Y lo hizo sin decir nada más. Astoria no necesitaba que le explicara nada, pues sospechaba que la experiencia había sido casi tan difícil para Draco como para ella. Además, no creía poder mostrarse frente a él tan vulnerable de nuevo. No lo toleraría.

Cuando se quedó a solas con su pequeño, las primeras lágrimas emergieron de su rostro.

No quería aplastarlo ni dañar más su delicada salud, pero no puedo evitar estrecharlo contra su cuerpo en un gesto protector, con los labios pegados a su frente, rozando aquellos mechones platinados. Era idéntico a Draco, salvo porque sus facciones no parecían ser tan angulosas. Le rompía el corazón que su hijo durmiera tan profundamente, quizás por las pociones que le dieron, con una respiración apenas perceptible.

— Pequeño mío... —Le susurró al oído.— Chiquito mío, no te vayas nunca... —Ya no le importaba que su voz se rompiera, porque sólo a él le dejaría verla vulnerable las veces que fueran necesarias.— Quédate conmigo que te necesito.

Pasó un minuto, quizás dos, en los que Astoria tarareaba la única nana que se sabía, cuando de pronto sintió que algo se removía entre sus brazos. Sorprendida, miró al niño pálido que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, y quien de pronto empezó a berrear como si algo lo hubiese ofendido.

Aunque el sonido era taladrante, Astoria sonrió, sonrió y rió y lloró mientras reía. Besó la cabecita de su hijo y levantó la mirada hacia Draco cuando éste regresaba a la habitación con los ojos desorbitados. Ambos se rejuntaron en la cama, compartiendo el peso del bebé, quien de pronto ya no lloraba tan fuerte pero seguía quejándose a gusto.

— Creo que le enfadó que tarareara. -Bromeó Astoria, sin molestarse en quitarse las lágrimas. Draco supo que ese momento no volvería a repetirse en mucho tiempo así que aprovechó para robarle un beso en los labios.

— Ya decía yo que algo debía haberlo turbado. —Susurró con una ligera sonrisa.

— Pues ni modo, Scorpius tendrá que aguantarme. Y tú también. —Le reprochó a su marido, aunque sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

— ¿Scorpius? —Preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja.

Era uno de los nombres que Narcissa había propuesto para quien sería su primer nieto. De pasada, y esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, ansiaba conservar cierto toque de la familia Black en su descendencia. Nadie creería que Astoria lo había considerado como su primera opción, ni siquiera Draco.

Pero éste, al no recibir respuesta de su esposa, y al notar la calma de su hijo (quien empezaba a respirar cada vez mejor), asintió solemnemente.

— Scorpius, entonces.

La noticia del nacimiento de Scorpius Malfoy fue práctica, justa y discreta. Nadie supo de las complicaciones médicas, ni siquiera el propio niño. No era un tema para nadie que no fueran Draco y Astoria, quienes conservaban el extraño acontecimiento como su íntimo secreto, no por vergüenza o por temor al qué dirán, sino porque algo en ese día había cambiado su relación. La distancia y discreción de los Malfoy prevalecía fuertemente en la mansión, pero siempre que se miraban a los ojos en un momento fortuito, recreaban ese violento recuerdo... y se sentían más unidos.

Sí, los Malfoy callaban muchas cosas... pero sentían con más pasión de lo que la gente pudiera llegar a imaginar.

...

**XXXXXX**

...

_Espero que la historia les haya gustado. Sé que es un one-shot bastante vago pero no me resistí a la Madre inspiración (literal en este caso) y me dispuse a escribir lo que mi cabeza maquinaba. Francamente mi OTP es el Dramione, pero no me siento incómoda con esta pareja canon, ya que al saberse poco de ellos, podemos imaginar casi cualquier cosa._

_Hasta ahora no sé si Astoria era una mujer fría y purista como alguna vez fue Narcissa, o si en cambio era mucho más abierta y cariñosa, pero me pareció que no quería caer en ningún extremo y opté por algo más neutral, al igual que con Draco._


End file.
